


Unsteady

by hvcutie



Series: Sucker for Pain [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: Hansol is having night terrors, Jeonghan and Chan's concern is growing. Hansol and Joshua go to therapy together.





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> So they have different jobs: Hansol is a model, Jeonghan and Joshua are high school teachers, Chan is a college student, Seungcheol and Seungkwan are YouTubers.

Jeonghan woke up to someone screaming loudly and throwing their limbs around. Jeonghan shot up and saw Hansol having a night terror. The boy screamed, “I’m sorry Josh! Please just stop, I’m sorry!” Jeonghan felt like he was going to be sick. It had been three months since the incident, yet every night since Hansol had been reliving it. Jeonghan when it first started happening would grab Hansol trying to make it stop, but that had proven to be a poor choice. Hansol had freaked out more and yelled out, “No, Josh, please you don’t need to do this!” Then he would start having a coughing fit. Chan had run in and yelled, “Jeonghan, what’s happening?” Jeonghan had to explain what was happening and Chan’s face had dropped. After the first two weeks Chan stopped running in.

Jeonghan had learned not to touch Hansol when this happened and just let him scream. Jeonghan could barely stand it, but he just put his earbuds in and turned up the music as loud as he could. Even through the sound of Shinee’s newest album, Jeonghan couldn’t help crying, he couldn’t stand seeing Hansol like this. Tonight, like a few nights where it gets really bad, he made his way to the bathroom where he started to vomit. There was a knock on the door frame, it was Chan.

“Hyung, it’s still really bad isn’t it?” Jeonghan just nodded so the younger continued, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while. You know how therapy has been working really well for Joshua-hyung” Jeonghan nodded and Chan again went on, “Well maybe it would be good if Hansol and Joshua had an appointment together. It could benefit Hansol a lot with his night terrors, he hasn’t even seen Joshua since the day we had the _meeting_.” Jeonghan sighed as he flushed the toilet, “Believe it or not, Chan, I think you might have a point. I’ll call Joshua when the sun rises and talk to him about it. I’m really happy he’s gotten better, but with this happening every night it’s hard to forgive him.”

Chan nodded, “It’s okay, hyung. Maybe this will benefit you too. You can even sit in the waiting room during their appointment.” Jeonghan nodded, “Yeah, if Hansol needs me I’ll be there. I don’t think he even knows Joshua came out to his parents.” There was a cough and they whipped their heads around to see Hansol, they hadn’t noticed his screams had stopped. “He did what?” Hansol yelled. Jeonghan looked down and Chan sighed, “Well therapy has been going really well for Joshua-hyung and he finally accepted himself enough to come out to his parents. It went really well and they told him they didn’t care who he loved as long as they made him happy.”

Hansol grabbed the wall, “I think I’m going to be sick.” He ran into the toilet and then the two boys in the hallway hear him throwing up. Then there was a wind, “Why did it already smell like vomit in here?” Jeonghan bit his lip and Chan stifled a laugh. “Sorry, my midnight snack didn’t want to stay down.” Hansol laughed into the toilet before flushing it. He came back and looked at the youngest of the three, “Well, Chan, looks like it’s your turn to vomit.” Chan rolled his eyes, “I don’t have anything to throw up about. Sorry, guess I’m not as cool as the vomit buddies.” Jeonghan laughed, “Guess you’re not. It’s not good to vomit anyways. Well since it’s already, um, 4:53 who wants breakfast? The diner across the street opens at 5:10.”

They all agreed and went to get dressed. Hansol and Jeonghan went back to their room when Jeonghan said, “I don’t mean to bring up upsetting topics, but Chan and I were talking and we thought it might be a good idea for you and Joshua to go to a therapy session together, just once is all, but still. It might help with your night terrors.” Hansol turned from the closet grabbing the shirt he was going to wear and threw it on the bed, “I woke you up didn’t I, hyung?” Jeonghan sighed, “It’s fine, but I’m worried about you. The stuff you scream when they happen, it’s concerning.” Hansol rubbed his hand over his face, “So he really told his parents?” Jeonghan nodded, “Wonwoo was there with him when he did it. It went really well.” Hansol groaned and punched the bed. “I hate him so much right now, but if you this it’s a good idea to go to a therapy session with him I’ll do it.” Jeonghan nodded and gave a weak smile, “I really think it would be a good idea. If you agree I’ll call Joshua up before we leave for breakfast. He can set up the appointment and give us the details. I’ll even sit in the waiting room so if you need me I’ll be there.” Hansol nodded, “Alright, if you think it’s a good idea, hyung, then so do I.” Jeonghan smiled and the two finished getting dressed.

“Alright, I’m going to call Joshua now. How about you guys go wait for me down stairs?” Jeonghan said. Hansol shrugged, “I need to go to the store real quick to pick up a pack of cigarettes. So how about Chan comes with me and we’ll meet up at the diner? We’ll be done at around the same time.” Jeonghan sighed, he didn’t like that the younger had picked up smoking, but he just nodded, “Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Chan and Hansol walked out the door and Jeonghan dialed Josh’s number.

After a few rings there was the sound of Joshua’s voice, “Hello, Jeonghan-hyung?” Jeonghan sighed, “I need to talk to you about something, it has to do with Hansol.” The other line was quiet before Joshua cleared his throat, “Alright, what’s up?” Jeonghan sat down before he spoke up, “So Chan and I were talking and we think that maybe if you and Hansol have a therapy session together it would benefit both of you. Hansol has been having night terrors and if you heard the things he screams you would get sick. He just found out that you came out to your parents and how it went really well and he threw up.” Joshua sighed, “I see if you really think it’s a good idea I’ll make an appointment for as soon as possible.” Jeonghan thought for a second then said, “Please, I think this will do you both good.”

Joshua let out a breath he was holding waiting for Jeonghan’s reply, “Alright, I’ll call up my therapist right up; and Jeonghan?” Jeonghan hummed and Joshua continued, “I know this is going to sound stupid because you’re his best friend, but thank you for giving Hansol all the love he deserves.” Jeonghan nodded, “I’ve always been there for him and I will continue to be there for him until one of us dies. If it were Seungkwan I’d be the same way. We’ve all been best friends since we were young.” Joshua laughs, “Yeah, you guys have a touching friendship. It reminds me of Wonwoo and myself. We’ve been friends since we were young and he’s what really helped me through all of this.” Jeonghan nodded, “Friendships that last that long really are special. I’m honestly glad you’re doing better, Joshua. I’ll talk to you later.” Joshua laughed, “Alright bye, hyung.”

After the phone call Jeonghan headed to the café. Outside Hansol was smoking a cigarette and Chan had a mask pulled over his mouth and nose. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Put that out, Hansol. Let’s go get breakfast.” Once they were seated a waitress came over, “What can I get you boys to drink this morning?” Jeonghan smiled, “I’ll have some coffee.” The older looking woman nodded and looked at the two younger boys, “And you two?” Chan smiled, “We’ll both have coffee as well.” The woman nodded and walked off. Hansol looked at Jeonghan and said, “So how’d your call go?” Jeonghan sighed, “Well he’s going to make the appointment and inform us of the details later.” Hansol didn’t say anything and just pouted.

The waitress, her name tag said Youngsook, came back with their coffee and they ordered what they were gonna eat. Youngsook said their food would be ready in fifteen. Once she was gone Jeonghan said, “Hansol, this may sound like a stupid question, but are you still in love with Joshua?” Hansol smacked his lips before saying, “You know I think we both know the answer to that.” Then Chan cut in, “Well I don’t and I would like to know. I know what Wonwoo said but depending on your feelings you might make a different decision. Do you think there is any possibility that you’ll get back together with Joshua? Or do you think that you need help getting over Joshua? You know if you want I don’t think it would be such a bad idea for you to go to therapy. The fact that you haven’t is a little weird. I honestly think if this one therapy session with Joshua doesn’t work out maybe you should start going to therapy.”

Jeonghan and Hansol looked at Chan, Hansol began to open his mouth but Chan started to talk again, “Hansol, I really want what’s best for you. It’s hurting me to see you like this and if it’s hurting me, it’s killing Jeonghan. Seungkwan calls every day to check on you, sometimes multiple times a day. You have a very different schedule than me and Jeonghan. It’s not summer anymore. Jeonghan has to focus on his students and I have to focus on my classes but it’s hard. When I say this I am in no way trying to hurt you or make you feel guilty, but maybe during the day you should start hanging out with Seungkwan and Seungcheol, their schedules fit yours. Now I’m done.”

Jeonghan rubbed his hand over his face, “Maybe this was a bad time to ask that question.” Hansol shook his head, “No, Chan has a point. The answer yes, I am still in love with Joshua and I hate it. If this appointment with Josh doesn’t work out then I will start seeing a therapist. I understand why you guys get worried but you shouldn’t be. Jeonghan-hyung, you should be able to focus on your students and teaching your lessons, and Chan-ah, you should be able to focus on your classes, you can’t be failing any. I think it’d be good if I hung out with Seungkwan and Seungcheol when I’m not at a shoot.” Chan smiled and sipped on his coffee, “See, progress.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Alright, perfect, Seungkwan will love having you in his blogs, will get his extra views or something; it wouldn’t hurt Seungcheol either.”

Once they got back to the apartment Jeonghan got a text from Joshua, “Hansol, Josh was able to book the appointment for two pm tomorrow, which is perfect since it’s a Sunday and I can go with you no problem.” Hansol smiled, “Great, I didn’t want to take Seungkwan if you couldn’t make it, you know how he gets in waiting rooms.” Jeonghan remembers the time they were all in the emergency room when Mingyu accidently broke his arm doing something stupid. To put it simply Seungkwan was kindly asked to leave the waiting room. Jeonghan nodded, “Luckily Joshua has the same schedule as me so it would be unlikely for that to happen.”


End file.
